Lakaii
semi-presidential constitutional republic|head_of_state = Jean Munster|head_of_government = William Greatstaff|area = 342,470 km2|population = 42,687,410|population_density = 124.64/km2|religion = Famusm & Alucinis|gdp = $1,759,318,915,740|gdp/capita = $41,214|gini = ▲ 32.4|hdi = |currency = Decade (Dce$)|image3 = LakaiiMap.jpg}} The Democratic Republic of Lakaii (The Hesturrads il Lakaii in Eduni and Se Bofungerb uh Lakaii in Eawan but commonly called Lakaii) is a sovereign state on the continent of Tarus. Comprising 42.7 million citizens, the republics situated in eastern Tarus and shares land borders with Alahana in the south, Dindar in the west, Nogard in the north and east, Calen-Taur in the south-east and a water border in the south-west with the Diamond Sea. Possesing over 342 thousand square kilometers with a mainly oceanic climate. Lakaii is a highly mountainous country with 74% of the country's territory considered hills or mountains. Its highest point is Tass mountain (5,518 m) which is located in the southern Iron Mountains and is a twin peak together with Mount Legend which is located in Alahanese territory. Lakaii is a Federal semi-presidential constitutional republic, with its central seat of government in the capital city of Bolton. The nation has a president, Jean Munster who is the head of state is chosen in an election and represents the state as a whole. The head of government is Prime minister William Greatstaff and is also responsible for the executive branch of government. The Lakean parliament is responsible for the legislative duties while the High Court of Lakaii is responsible for the Judicial part on the Lakean government. Lakaii is a full state member of the Eurion Alliance and the Tarusian Union. Lakaii has several close allies including Alahana, Nogard, Asaen and Osburn. The economy of Lakaii is focused on exporting minerals (mainly metals) and assembled goods such as cars and planes. Lakaii is also a very prosperous nation with a GDP of over 1,759,000,000,000 dollars. This results in a high standard of living which can be reflected on the GDP per capita which is an astonishing 41,214 dollars per capita and a HDI of 0.894. Etymology The name "Lakaii" comes from the ancient Edhellen word "Lakaie" for "Fertile" ''as the lands of Lakaii were known to the elves as very fertile for their crops. History During the First and Second age Lakaii was occupied by the wood elves and the dwarven hold of ''"Khazat-Heuz". But with the start of the third age the dwarves sealed of their gates never to be heard from again while the wood elves retreated to their homeland of Calen-Taur. After this the many migrating humans settled in these lands creating many different tribes. Paragon Era During the Paragon Era, or also known as the classical times, the tribes continued to dominate the landscape of Lakaii but this didn't last much longer when the Renillen Empire started to occupy the eastern lands of modern day Lakaii in 488. The focus of the empire was not on these lands so the conquest was very slow, but still steady. Eventually most of Lakaii was occupied by the empire, except for the powerful Iron Mountain clans in the south and west. But when the Renillen Empire landed into a war with another powerful empire, the Antarpian Empire, they started to loose grip on their border regions which made many regions independent. This happened for the Kingdom of Greradia that went independent in 808 but this kingdom was short lived because when the Antarpian empire absorbed the Renillen empire in 814 and their lands were stabilized from this sudden change they started to conquer more lands to the west which included the new found kingdom. They put up a good fight as the war lasted for nearly 30 years but had to give up in 910. The fall of the Renillen empire also marked the end of the Paragon Era and the beginning of the Sacred Era. Sacred Era Once these regions were incorporated into the empire they became 2 seperate provinces: The province of Greradia for the heartland and west of modern Lakaii and the province of Etora for the Northern- and Southern Iron Mountains regions. These provinces became one of the more prosperous provinces within the empire where Greradia focussed on agricultural activities and Etora focussed on mining activities. They provided a large part of the food and supplies for the vast Antarpian armies. But this could not go on forever as the Antarpians stumbled on a foe that was vastly underestimated. The Western Dynasties such as the Lingxin, Zhaozhou and the Javger Dynasty who united under one banner to create the Qinrao Empire. The resulting war between the Antarpian Empire and the Qinrao empire would be called the War of the White Rose and lasted from 1108 to 1191. This war is remembered as one of the bloodiest wars of the Paragon Era as, according to ancient written sources, had a death toll of over 15 million. The war was going both ways until the Antarpians chose to field a very large army of about 112,000 troops which was about 65% of all their military units stationed in the west at the time leaving their defenses very vulnurable. This army was met with a Qinraoan battle host on the fields of Melito in the Battle of Melito. The Qinraoans came out victorious with the Antarpian army as good as completely destroyed. This left the door open for their battle host to enter Antarpian lands and raid their cities and towns. They came as far as the Southern Iron Mountains and the Kendarom mountains which meant both the provinces of Greradia and Etora were pillaged and most of their people massacred. It was only then that the stubborn government tried to sue for peace which was ultimately accepted. This peace treaty made the Antarpian empire pay an enormous sum of gold and a large quantity of supplies and slaves. The Antarpians lost the war, seriously impacting the financial status, manpower and morale. To top it of the late emperor Manditus was assasinated by someone of the opposition. The rightfull heir to the throne would be Ocealus, the emperor's son but this was opposed by many high standing politicians who wanted the reign of another family. When Ocealus became emperor the governor of Asana, a province located in modern day Asaen, declared independence from the empire. Other provinces follwed including but not excluded to: Eterimos, located in modern day northern Kaeidon; Lariret, located in modern day eastern Kaeidon; and Renillia, located in modern day Rheidon. All of these provinces declared independence from the empire. The Antarpian Rebellion had started. The empire was divided and splintered into many self declared independent regions and although the empire was weaker than ever before, it was still a lot stronger than these splintered off regions. Emperor Ocealus ordered his armies the systematical reconquest of the lost territories but the empire didn't only had to worry about these rebellious regions. The tribes living in the northern borderlands started raiding towns and trade routes, the beast-men of the south broke their alliance and started to attack the southern cities on the continent of Ozuin. With all of this considered there was not much that the young emperor could to to stop his empire from falling but he still tried as much as he could. Ocealus led his troops into these rebellious provinces to recapture them. This worked with the first provinces but as the battles progressed and the death toll rose and the manpower dropped the morale of the men also dropped along with it. Then they faced the army of Asana in the Battle of Reonat which was devastating for both parties but Asana still came out victorious. The army of the emperor had fallen along with the emperor himself. This led to the declaration of independence of many more regions including Greradia and Etora and ultimately to the fall of the Antarpian empire in 1214. Greradia and Etora were considered poor nations at the time and were not truly interesting for the big players such as Asana who were creating an empire. But since the influence of the empire has faded the people of Greradia and Etora could follow their old religion, Alucinis, and they could focus more on their own culture instead the one forced upon them. Over time the new kingdoms of Lakaii would build up their strength and soon became one of the stronger kingdoms in the area. The two kingdoms lived in peace for a time but then in 1350 the king of Etora, Ravozavur Hvati, died without an heir due to illness the kingdom experienced a brief civil war: The Etoran Civil War. The 3 strongest lords fought against each other over control over all of Etora but none of them were able to achieve this and accepted on peace were the country would split into 3 new kingdoms. The Kingdom of Etora under King Lodin Wildarm, the Kingdom fo Tirath under King Grenaar Thulros and the Kingdom of Morehan under king Caludaar Amrilak. Then in 1510 the king of Tirath, Vordaar Thulros, died without an heir. Both of his nephews wanted to succeed to the thrones which resulted in a war of succession, the Tirath Succession War, since neither of them had more legitimacy over the other. Lord Rokir of the southern lands and lord Tribtas of the northern lands were at war for the throne but Rokir was married to Mailee of Alahana and Tribtas was married to Lorraina of Greradia and both of them chose to include those foreign nations into this war which ultimately resulted in a war between Alahana and Greradia for control over the Southern Iron Mountains. Both kingdoms build forts in the mountain passes to block the enemies movement and like this the war came to a stalemate. A peace treaty was signed where the two would split up and ultimately the south was incorporated into Alahana and the north into Greradia with a personal union and later annexation. Noble Era The Sacred Era ends and the Noble Era starts with the creation of the Imperium, therefore the Noble era is also often called the Imperial Era. In 1567 the Imperium first came into contact with what would now be considered one of the Eastern Kingdoms, the Kingdom of Morehan. But the eastern kingdoms were not yet united in their fight against the imperials thus the small kingdom stood on its own against the foreign invasion and was quickly conquered by the much stronger imperium. And not much later in 1582 the imperium invades the Kingdom of Etora but Etora was allied with the kingdom of Greradia and they were able to pull some strings to make other kingdoms consider the imperium a great threat uniting them against this common cause. The resulting was of the imperium against some of the united kingdoms would be known as the First Imperial War. This war would still result in the conquest of Etora but it was a clear sign to the imperium that the kingdoms of the east would resist their invasions. The 17th century is known to cause a lot of religious differences. The popular religion of Famusm was gaining a lot of favor in Greradia which was a predominantly Alucinis religious nation. And with Dark Magic on the rise the most holy (=the pope in the famusm religion), Manuel Noboa, declared the public use of magic to be outlawed and he started to hunt on dark mages. This event would be called the Mages War. Greradia also send some soldiers with the Second Crusade and even approved to construction of a cathedral in Ostacre, the capital city of Greradia. The kingdom even changed their state religion to Famusm in 1689. In 1701 the imperial armies invaded Nogard who called upon the other eastern kingdoms. A new coalition formed of Nogard, Asana, Osburn, Kaeidon, Greradia and Alahana. While these nations were organizing a counter-offensive the imperial forces were able to push through to many defensive lines and conquer a lot of territory. They conquered all of Nogard dethroning King Ronfast of Nogard and western Asana. Emperor Adán Cadaval also acknowledged defeat in the Treaty of Fairford. But the other coalition members were still at war and continued their fight against the imperium. The imperium was able to push through all the way to Maldar where they were met with the main bulk of the Kaeidoan army and resulted in the Battle of Maldar which was a crushing defeat for the imperials. When a large part of the imperial forces were defeated the coalition forces were able to win multiple victories resulting in the Treaty of Silverden that resulted in the reinstatement of king Ronfast to the Nogardian throne, all coalition members regained their lost lands and also some additional lands. Greradia gained the lands of Etora and of Morehan, according to the Treaty of Silverden, which quickly resulted in the formation of a new country: Lakaii. When the war with the imperium was over a new age of prosperity began. A lot of people started travel from city to city for trade purposes. This lead to the spearding of the rat plague. The plague originated from Lyra where colonial nations, thus also a lot of trade posts, were present. The rat plague is known as the most lethal disease that ever existed and killed over 25 million people and claimed victims up to 1941. The Tarusian nations were mostly affected but luckely for Lakaii they were spared mostly as they only accounted for ±5% of the lethalities. Malignant Era Lakaii is threatened by imperial expansion again. The imperial armies were expanding at an alarming rate. They owned the entire west and north of Tarus, occupied many southern regions as well and their colonial expansion was also going extremely fast. The eastern kingdoms formed a military alliance with each other called the United Forces of Tarus which was the base for the Tarusian Union that would be created in 1983. This coalition would be supported by their colonial assets and allies in other continents. In 1912 the Empire of Caslax invaded the region of Onaria which was part of the Alahanese colonial empire and thus also declaring war upon Alahana. At the same time the imperial colony of East Sarinaea revolted to the imperial occupation and wanted independence. This triggered the imperium to increase their military presence in the region much to the disliking of Tarusian countries with colonies such as Alahana, Rheidon and Mialath. They resisted this military presence and blockaded a lot of trade routes going through their lands greatly damaging trade between the imperium and Caslax. This greatly impacted the relations between Alahana and these 2 other nations but Alahana was already at war with Caslax and Caslax was allied with the Imperium. So Caslax asked the Imperium to join their war effort which they did and ultimately both parties dragged their allies in the war resulting in the Eurion Great War. This war lasted for 6 years and ended in a minor coalition victory. For Lakaii this meant that they gained the territory North-west of Larkinge and the demilitarization of the Dizan River. In 1970 the Multiverse Portal was discovered. Countless worlds were connected to a system of portals that would allow travel between these worlds. Each world had their own set of geography, cultures, people, wildlife, etc cetera. The discovery of the portal was a big deal for the nations on Eurion, it allowed a rapid development of new technologies and relations, but the question remained as who would control it. Most nations voted for an intergovernmental body that would regulate and control the portal, so PORTAL was created. But many nations, primarily imperial nations, were not included in this organization. In response these nations created the Prime Nations. The league launched a military operation to occupy the island group near the portal. This was seen as an act of war by many nations, including Lakaii, and declared war upon the league. This resulted in a large scaled war for control of the portal that would involve all nations on Eurion. This war would be remembered as the Second Eurion War, also known as the Portal War. The war ended in 1983 and resulted in the creation of the Tarusian Union and the World Council. Geography Lakaii is located in Central/South Tarus and borders Alahana in the south, Calen-Taur in the south-east, Dindar in the west and Nogard in the north and east. Lakaii also has a coastline that borders the Diamond Sea. Lakean territory covers 342,470 km² and does not have any colonies. Lakaii is highly mountainous with its highest peak being Tass Mountain that reaches 5,518 meters and is located in the Southern Iron Mountains. Lakaii has 3 mountain ranges. The Southern Iron Mountains located in the south and also marks the southern border; The Northern Iron Mountains located in the north-east and marks the north-eastern border with Nogard and with the highest peak Mount Stetuz standing 2,280 meters; And then there are the Kendarom Mountains located in the north-east marking the north-eastern border with Nogard and with highest peak Mount Nusk. A significant portion of the land area is water, about 3.8%. There is 1 large lake (Lake Vizall) but also multiple smaller lakes and many rivers of which the Dizan River and the Hogash River are the largest which all provide cleanable water and fertile soil. These lakes and rivers are barely polluted to not at all polluted that is a source of clean, drinkable water. Lakaii does have 1 dam built that provides a decent amount of clean energy. Lakaii does not experience a lot of natural hazards. The only natural hazards that occur in Lakaii are rockslides, landslides, avalanches and flash floods. Lakaii is split up into 2 climate zones. The oceanic climate with warm (but not hot) summers and cool (but not cold) winters and a continental climate in the along the borders with mild summers and cold winters. Environment Lakaii is a very industrialized country with a carbon dioxide emission of 71,900 Kt. 32% of the energy produced by renewable energy and 56% from nuclear energy making ~88% 'clean energy'. The other 12% still comes from fossil fuels. The laws of the Tarusian Union about the environment are very strict and where the main reason all nations within the union had to cut their Carbon dioxide levels. Although is was rough for most countries to make these standards, it ultimately resulted in an booming renewable energy industry throughout the union, less polluted air and water, healthier food and longer lifespans. About 27% of Lakean territory is covered in forests. It is illegal in most cases to cut down trees in these forests. Hunting is legal during hunting seasons and with a licence. Urbanization Politics The Democratic Republic of Lakaii is a Unitary Semi-Presidential Constitutional Republic with its seat of government in the capital city of Bolton. There are 5 provinces: Bolton Capital Region, Greradia, Vizall, Etora and South. The head of state is the president pf the republic Jean Munster and is elected every 4 years for a maximum of 2 terms. The head of government is a prime minister appointed by the president, currently William Greatstaff. The head of state is the ruling monarch of the united republic, and the head of government is the prime minster, elected by the people directly for a 4 year term. The constitution of Alahana is the supreme law of Alahana. Government Foreign relations Justice Military Economy People and Society Ethnic groups Languages Religion Education Healthcare Culture Gallery File:LakaiiLandscape.jpg|Compilation of Lakean landscapes File:LakaiiCities.jpg|Clockwise from top left: Bolton, Ostacre, Alverton, Corholt, Valhall and Larkinge Category:Countries